An Unexpected Voyage
(depending on level) Blackwater Blade via Selene Inside the left cabin room, there's a hidden bag that contains random leveled gemstones |type = Side quest |QuestID = MS31 }} An Unexpected Voyage is a quest in . Background After resting in the Bloated Float, the ship is overrun by thieves and is now at sea. Walkthrough Method one: Kill on sight Soon after waking up, the Hero will find that the ship is now on open sea. Speak to Lynch, who is right outside the door and defend against him afterwards. Do not forget to search him for his instructions given to him by Selene and the Storage Room key. In the storage right ahead, they will find Graman gro-Marad, the ship's bouncer. He orders the Hero to clear the ship and rescue Ormil, so that they can return to Imperial City. On the next deck Minx will be waiting. Take her down, afterwards enter the top deck and take care of Wrath. Ormil is located back in his cabin where Selene holds him captive. Selene is the head of the Blackwater Brigands and wields an enchanted sword of fatigue draining called Blackwater Blade. After the gang is dead, collect the loot from the bodies and speak with Ormil. He will tell the Hero to rest. After resting the ship is back at the Imperial City, speak with Ormil again to get the reward. Method two: Persuade Selene to surrender Talk with and attentively follow the conversations of the first three gang members and collect as much information about the gang as possible. After slaying them, talk with Selene and the Hero should be able to persuade her to abandon her plans and surrender. She will talk about the details of her gang and ask things only another member should know. If the Hero answers all of the questions correctly she will realize she has no chance of defeating them and will surrender. She will surrender her sword, the Blackwater Blade and be asked to escort her to a cabin where she will be held until turned over to the Imperial City guard. Journal Trivia *The leather cuirasses' the thieves will have is actually a unique item, as it has the Blackwater Brigands symbol on the lower torso and a leather strap going diagonally left to right. It does, however, have the same stats as the normal leather cuirass. *While talking to Selene one of the chat options is to say, "I'm just the ship's cook." The line and premise of the quest parallel the Steven Seagal movie Under Siege. (For other Easter Eggs, see Easter Eggs (Oblivion)) *The quest shares similarities with the Leslea Wahl's novel An Unexpected Role. Bugs * If the quest "The Elven Maiden" is also in the current quest list at the point where Ormil asks the Hero to go rest in their room, and choose to sleep the sleep timer appears to roll down as normal and the game will lock up. The game time actually passes when one restarts as if one had slept, but the Hero will be stuck on the ship. One must go to a previous game save to get out of it and complete "The Elven Maiden" first before embarking on this one. de:Eine unerwartete Reise es:Un viaje inesperado ru:Непредвиденное путешествие Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Quests